Friday the 13th (2009)
Friday the 13th is a 2009 reboot of the Friday the 13th franchise. Although the film is a re-imagining that takes inspiration from the original four films, fans consider it as Friday the 13th Part XII in the collection including the previous ten original and Freddy vs Jason as the "Eleventh" film. Plot The film opens on a camp counselor running through the forest from someone attacking her. She is then confronted by her pursuer, Pamela Voorhees (Nana Visitor), a woman taking revenge for the death of her son Jason that drowned years before. But the counselor manages to decapitate the mad woman with a machete and runs away into the woods. But a young Jason Voorhees (Caleb Guss), who like his original counterpart, brought back to life after he drowned, witnesses his mother's death. He comes out of hiding, picks up his mother's head and the machete and walks into the night. 28 years have passed and Camp Crystal Lake has been boarded up and closed. A group of five teenage vacationers are hiking through the woods after a plot of marijuana planted in the region. The teens include geeky Wade (Jonathan Sadowski), the one navigating the group to the weed, cocky Richie (Ben Feldman), his girlfriend Amanda (America Olivo), and another couple Mike (Nick Mennell) and Whitney (Amanda Righetti). The teens decide to set up camp in a clearing. Night falls and the five campers sit around the campfire and Wade tells his friends about the story of Jason Voorhees. Of course, his friends blow it off and go their separate ways. Mike and Whitney go for a walk, Amanda and Richie engage in intercourse in the tent, and Wade ventures into the surrounding woods to use the bathroom. And looking down, he discovers he is standing right in the plot of marijuana. But his excitement is soon over when an adult Jason Voorhees (Derek Mears), wearing a burlap sack over his disfigured face, appears and murders Wade - by slashing his face with a machete. Mike and Whitney come upon the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake. They explore one of the cabins and find a locket - with a picture of a young Pamela Voorhees inside it. Mike comments on how much Whitney resembles Pamela Voorhees and meanwhile, Richie and Amanda are interrupted during intercourse by noises. Richie investigates, and discovers Wade's mutilated corpse. Richie tries to run back to Amanda, but his leg is caught in a bear trap. Jason then breaks into the tent and drags Amanda out (still in her sleeping bag) and hangs her over the campfire, her sleeping bag becoming an oven, and she is burned alive as Richie watches in horror. Mike and Whitney find Pamela's severed head inside a rotted wall. And suddenly, Jason (who has snuck underground) begins stabbing through the floor with his machete. Jason has built an underground tunnel system branching all around the camp. He wounds Mike several times, and then Jason grabs Mike and pulls him underground and kills him, as Whitney screams helplessly. She flees from the grounds and runs back to the campgrounds. She discovers the carnage that has taken place. Whitney tries to free Richie from the bear trap, but Jason appears first and stabs Richie in the head. And then instead of killing Whitney, he kidnaps her due to her resemblance to young Pamela Voorhees. Six weeks later, a group of party-anxious teenagers are heading to a house on the lake for a great time. The teenagers include preppy Trent (Travis Van Winkle) an obnoxious and self-centered jerk who owns the lake house, his kind and brunette girlfriend Jenna (Danielle Panabaker), a hot, wild, and blond nymphomaniac girl Bree (Julianna Guill), jokester and sex-craved Chewie (Aaron Yoo), his best bud Lawrence (Arlen Escarpeta), Nolan (Ryan Hansen), and Chelsea (Willa Ford). They stop at a gas station where they have a run-in with a man named Clay Miller (Jared Padalecki) who is looking for his sister Whitney (the girl from the beginning that was kidnapped by Jason) who has been missing for several weeks. Trent is rude to Clay and has no interest in him or his sister, but Jenna takes a liking to him and apologizes for her boyfriend. And then after buying some beers and other stuff, the teenagers take off for the lake house. Clay continues his search for his sister, stopping at a barn where a man named Donnie lives. Donnie offers Clay weed, but Clay refuses, and realizing Donnie is not going to help him, he leaves. Trent, Jenna, Bree, Chewie, Lawrence, Nolan and Chelsea arrive at the huge, fancy lake house adorned with animal trophy's and stuffing's and skins. Soon after, Clay arrives at the lake house, unaware these are the same teenagers he met at the gas station. He asks once again about his sister, and Trent again is rude to him. But Jenna is nicer than ever, and sneaks off with Clay to help him look for his sister. Meanwhile, Donnie hears noises up in the attic. Taking a golf club, he heads up to investigate. At first, he thinks the intruder is hiding inside a curtain, but it turns out to be a mannequin. Then, Jason comes out of hiding and tries to attack Donnie. Donnie then rips off his burlap sack, revealing his deformed face. And, he then slits the throat of a disturbed Donnie with his machete. While examining his burlap sack, he finds that it's ripped and replaces it with a hockey mask, then going after his next victims. Back at the house, they all start drinking, smoking and dancing. Nolan and Chelsea take the boat on the lake and Chelsea water-skis. She wipes out, and as Nolan turns the boat around, Jason shoots an arrow into Nolan's head from the shore. The boat then rams Chelsea, injuring her head and then she spots Jason standing on the shore. She manages to elude him and she hides under the dock. But Jason finds her and stabs her in the head. Clay and Jenna come upon the deserted Camp Crystal Lake where they witness Jason hauling a dead body into the tunnels. It is revealed that Whitney is chained up inside the tunnels being held hostage by Jason. Jason notices Clay's backpack (which was left out when Clay and Jenna were rushing to hide from Jason) and he gets suspicious. He then turns on the lights for the camp and knocks over a tower of canoes, searching for the intruders. When he can't find them, he then gives up and heads to his underground hideout. And when Jason leaves, Clay and Jenna run back to the house to warn the others. Back at the lakehouse, Chewie breaks a chair and Trent urges him to go to the shed and get some tools. Bree then leads Trent upstairs where she reveals to him her massive, round, natural tits. Trent decides to ignore the condoms he grabbed from Chewie's stuff and have wild unprotected sex with Bree while she films it. Jenna returns to the cabin and hears her boyfriend and best friend's moans coming from her bedroom door. She pleas for them to stop having sex and warns them about Jason but Trent is enjoying Bree's body way too much and yells at Jenna to leave until Bree starts making out with him while they still have sex to distract him. Bree rides Trent hard for several more minutes and warns him that she is getting close to her orgasm. Trent assures her he is close too. Wanting to climax at the same time together, Bree locks Trent inside her with her legs and rides him extremely hard until he has no choice but to tell her he is about to cum inside her. Not caring if he gets her pregnant since her body is so juicy and shes riding him so good he can't even remember Jenna's name right now. Trent lifts his hips and thrusts as hard as he can into Bree while she sits down on him as hard as she can, making them both groan. Trent then ejaculates harder than he ever has into Bree while she simultaneously reaches her orgasm and squirts more than she ever has all over Trent and the bed. The two cuddle as boyfriend and girlfriend and take in how great the sex they just experienced was. Whitney manages to escape - thanks to Clay's dropped backpack - and she runs into the woods, but as she reaches the lake house, and as she beats on one of the bedroom windows, Jason grabs her and takes her back to the tunnel and chains her up again. Clay and Jenna arrive at the lake house and warn everybody, and Trent is pissed- accusing Jenna of fooling around with Clay in the woods- when he was screwing Bree upstairs. Chewie makes it to the tool shed where he bounces a basketball and swings a hockey stick around, accidentally knocking out one of the lights. Jason then attacks Chewie, who grabs a screwdriver to defend himself, but Jason takes his arm and slowly pushes the screwdriver into his throat as Chewie slowly dies of his wound. Jenna and Clay calm Trent down and call the police, as Jason cuts the power. Lawrence goes out to the shed and finds Chewie dead. Jason appears but Lawrence manages to put up a good fight-but as is fleeing Jason throws an axe into his back. For a minute, Jason uses Lawrence's screams to lure the kids outside. They realize what he's doing and do not fall for this trick, so Jason finishes Lawrence off. Trent gets a gun and Jason gains entry to the house. He kills Bree and then murders an arriving officer-Bree is impaled on a deer antler and the officer is stabbed in the eye with a fire poker. Trent, Jenna and Clay find Bree's corpse and flee the house. Trent runs though the woods he then has to cross a creek, but while crossing it he drops his gun in the water. Trent then tries to find it the water, but he then gives up on finding the gun and crosses the creek and keeps running. Trent makes it to the highway and flags down a passing motorist. But before Trent can hitch the lift, Jason appears, gores him with a machete and impales him on a set of spikes on the back of the truck. Jenna and Clay run to the abandoned Camp Crystal Lake where they hear Whitney's scream from underground. They find an entrance to Jason's secret tunnel and discover Whitney and free her. Whitney and Clay escape through a trapdoor but Jason finds them and impales and kills Jenna with his machete before she can escape. As Jason now turns his attention toward the remaining survivors, Clay and Whitney hide inside an overturned school bus. Whitney hides, and Clay climbs up onto the roof of the bus to look for Jason, but Jason finds him first and beats him severely. Jason then finds Whitney, but she gets free and revives Clay. They flee and stumble upon Donnie's barn. They enter and Whitney hides, as Clay fights Jason. Whitney momentarily distracts Jason, pretending to be his mother. This buys Clay some time, and he manages to bury a bear trap into Jason's shoulder. Clay then wraps one end of a chain around his neck, and Whitney grabs the other end into the woodchipper, and Jason begins to rise up to the rafter that the chain is swung over, hanging Jason. But the chain breaks and Jason is set free, however the chain pulls Jason into the woodchipper, and Whitney stabs Jason in the chest with his machete after yelling "Say hi to mommy, in hell!", this apparently kills him. The next morning Clay and Whitney toss Jason's body and his hockey mask into the lake. Whitney then drops the locket into the lake and begins to cry. Then, all of a sudden, just as they are about to leave, Jason - still alive and very angry - rips through the dock and grabs Whitney, leaving the fate of all 3 characters unknown. Cast * Jared Padalecki - Clay Miller * Danielle Panabaker - Jenna Montgomery * Amanda Righetti - Whitney Miller * Travis Van Winkle - Trent Sutton * Aaron Yoo - Chewie * Jonathan Sadowski - Wade * Julianna Guill - Bree * Ben Feldman - Richie * Arlen Escarpeta - Lawrence * Ryan Hansen - Nolan * Nick Mennell - Mike * Willa Ford - Chelsea * America Olivo - Amanda * Kyle Davis - Donnie * Richard Burgi - Officer Bracke * Bob King - Mr. Garikes * Stephanie Rhodes - Camp Counselor * Travis Davis - Officer Lund (deleted scene) * Rosemary Knower - Old Lady * Derek Mears - Jason Voorhees * Caleb Guss - Young Jason Voorhees * Nana Visitor - Pamela Voorhees * Kathleen Garrett - Pamela Voorhees (voice) Characters * Amanda (Deceased) * Bree (Deceased) * Clay Miller (Unknown) * Camp Counselor * Chelsea (Deceased) * Chewie (Deceased) * Donnie (Deceased) * Jason Voorhees (Unknown) * Jenna Montgomery (Deceased) * Lawrence (Deceased) * Mike (Deceased) * Mr. Garikes * Nolan (Deceased) * Officer Bracke (Deceased) * Pamela Voorhees (Deceased) * Trent Sutton (Deceased) * Whitney Miller (Unknown) Sequel The producers of this film, Brad Fuller and Andrew Form, very much enjoyed working on this film and have announced a sequel is in production, with Freddy vs. Jason writers Mark Swift and Damian Shannon writing the plot. As of 2010, the sequel has been on hold, with Brad Fuller stating "it is dead - not happening" on his Twitter account and as of 2011, a script has been completed and awaiting a greenlit for prouduction from New Line. On June 5, 2013, it was reported that Warner Bros. relinquished their film rights to the Friday the 13th series back to Paramount as part of a deal that allows Warner Bros. to co-produce Interstellar. One week later, Derek Mears revealed that Paramount is working with Platinum Dunes to make a new installment "as fast as possible". Friday the 13th Part 2 was still casting. But sadly it was canceled. However, another reboot or a sequel was announced for a Friday, October 13, 2017 release. Things began to take shape as a script was chosen as was a director. The film was in the stages of casting with shooting to take place a month later. Unfortunately, the film was again canceled under uncertain decisions. As time went on, it was revealed that Victor Miller, writer of the original film, sued Horror Inc. and Sean Cunningham claiming to fighting for the intellectual property of the franchise and characters, as well as saying he hadn’t received appropriate payment for his work on the original film. As of now, because of the lawsuit, everything Friday the 13th and Jason Voorhees related is on hold indefinitely, while the rights to the franchise reverted back to New Line Cinema and Warner Bros. in 2018. External links *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Friday_the_13th_(2009_film) Friday the 13th (2009)] on Wikipedia *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0758746/ Friday the 13th (2009)] at IMDb Video ja:13日の金曜日 (2009年の映画) 1 (2009)